


Beauty

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Akiryukita [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bath House Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yusuke's hecking gay and he's accepted it, mention of a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: But Yusuke wasn’t interested in the females of the thieves, only intrigued by them. His eyes were set on two others on the team.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Yusuke's way of speaking is fucking hard to grasp sometimes.

Yusuke was no stranger to human beauty; he himself has often been the subject of said beauty. Yet, the artist believed that titled belonged to his friends and fellow teammates. Each of them, in their own way, was a definition of the word beauty. Ann with her modeling career was essentially beauty in of itself. Some would see beauty in Makoto’s smarts, others in how Futaba knows her way around a computer. Beauty was Haru’s strength, both in the metaverse and out.

But Yusuke wasn’t interested in the females of the thieves, only intrigued by them. His eyes were set on two others on the team. Akira was lean, muscles hidden beneath a turtleneck or a metaverse outfit, and his body was in a constant state of relaxation. Thick black framed glasses framed kind and observant steel colored eyes while a mess of ebony curls sat on top his head. Yusuke was drawn to him after awakening to his persona, but never pursued said attraction any further from a few stolen glances. Ryuji was… loud mouthed, but a gentle soul underneath all the rage. Short, spikey bright blond locks and warm chocolate eyes greeted Yusuke whenever with was a meeting.

 The artist won’t called the shorter teen beautiful, for the words never fit Ryuji and his roguish looks, the blond was handsome and Yusuke would be damned if he didn’t want to capture his face in a painting or sketchbook. Yes, the teen was smitten by Joker and Skull and everything the pair of them were. Yet, he knew he could never become part of their beauty for the two were in a relationship with each other. It pained Yusuke to see public displays of affection with them, but he never wished to step between them. The artist held in his desires as he and the other teens sat in the empty bathhouse.

The groan Ryuji let out as he sagged forward against the tile wall; pale and faintly scared back pointed towards where Akira and Yusuke sat against the far wall went straight to the navy haired teen’s dick.  The artist could feel his face flush as he stared at Ryuji’s back, watching as moisture from the heat trickled down his back. The drops of water moved lower, passing over muscles before mixing into the bath water. Yusuke quickly looked away before his dick could get any harder. He shifted against the wall, completely missing the look Akira gave him.

“Are you alright?” The teen asked, pushing wet ebony curls out of his eyes.

“Hmm? Ah, I’m quite fine.” Blue eyes glanced over quickly to Ryuji before switching back over to the pair of gray. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you keep looking at Ryuji.” Akira scooted closer and lowered his voice. “Did something happen between you and him?”

Yusuke quickly shook his head and moved damp strands of his hair out of his face. “Of course not. I’m just…” The artists paused as he tried to find the right words. “Admiring… Ryuji is quite handsome.”

Akira blinked and for a split second Yusuke could see a joker-esque flash on his face before it disappeared.

“That’s good.” The leader said before making his way over to where Ryuji was.

Yusuke watched with a tilt of his head, confused by the interaction he had just had. Akira nestles his chin on Ryuji’s shoulder, starling the blond a bit before he settled down. Yusuke felt a pang of jealousy and watched them quietly, trying not to invade the couple’s space. The pair seemed to be having a discussion from what the artist could hear. A thin eyebrow raised up as a flush seemed to appear on the blond’s body. He jump slightly as Ryuji suddenly turned to face him with a blush on his face. Yusuke couldn’t help but stare at how the redness brought out the warm chocolate eyes and handsome face.

“Yes?” Yusuke could feel his heart beating out of his chest as Ryuji moved in front of him.

“I need you to be real with me, Yusuke. Do you like me and Akira?”

The artist felt his heart stop at the question and his blue eyes flickered over to where Akira sat against the edge of the bath with a knowing gleam in his eye.

“I-“

“Dude, Yes or no. I don’t wanna regret what I’m about to do.”

Yusuke regarded the shorter teen with a searching look. No, Ryuji wasn’t making fun of him; the blond was being genuine and keeping eye contact with him despite the blush. Yusuke felt himself being dragged into their depths and he acted without thinking. He slowly leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the shorter teen’s, the blond jumped in response before melting into the kiss. Yusuke’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they grabbed Ryuji’s waist and pulled him into his lap. The blond broke off the kiss and panted, pupils blown wide and staring deep into equally blown eyes.

“Holy shit.” Ryuji muttered. “That’s a yes.”

Yusuke said nothing and bowed his head, moving to lick and suck at the blond’s neck. Ryuji let out a groan and moved his head aside, giving more access to his neck. Yusuke was so engrossed in combing the blond’s body that he barely registered Akira moving up behind the groaning teen.

“How does he taste?” Yusuke jumped and pulled his mouth away from the flustered skin. “Doesn’t he taste amazing?”

“A-Akira… I-”

“D-Don’t effin’ apologize!” Ryuji suddenly spoke. “T-This is somethin’ Akira and I planned for.”

“P-Planned for?” Yusuke blinked. “W-we’re you planning on courting me?”

“Courtin’? Dude-” The blond was cut off as a pair of hands climbed up his chest to pinch and roll his nipples. “H-hah!”

Yusuke felt a heat rise to his face as he heard Ryuji moan. Akira slyly placed soft kisses on the teen’s neck while keeping his gray eyes locked on the artist.

“Yes, we were trying to court you, Yusuke.  I noticed how much you stare at Ryuji and I.” A pink tongue pokes out from between the teen’s lips. “I talked to Ryuji about it and it turns out that we both like you, so, Yusuke…” Akira licked from Ryuji’s shoulder to his neck, causing a full body shudder. “Care to join us in a relationship?”

Yusuke felt his brain fry as he took in the lustful expression on the blond’s face. Ryuji panted as one of Akira’s hands moved down to jerk off the teen’s hard on. Yusuke swallow harshly as the shorter teen moaned loudly and arched his back, bumping the tip of his dick against the artist’s stomach.

“I-I wish to join. To become yours and Ryujis’.”

Akira smiled. “Now that we’re all in a relationship, is there something you would like Ryuji to do?”

Memories of their kiss from early flashed in the navy haired teen’s mind and he vaguely wondered what that mouth would feel like.

“I won’t mind a blowjob.” Yusuke felt his face heat up as their eyes moved down to his erection.

“H-Holy shit.”

“Wow.”

Yusuke squirmed under their gazes.“I-Is there a problem?”

“Y-you’re effin’ huge.”

“Agreed.”

“I-I understand if you wish not to.” Stormy gray eyes flicked to the side. “I am rather-” Yusuke moaned and his eyes widened as he felt something warm and moist close around the head of his dick.

His eyes snapped down just as Ryuji engulf the rest of his dick, disappearing slighting into the bath water in the process. Yusuke’s hands flew to short blond locks as he bucked up into the warmth; his mouth fell open as he moaned. Ryuji started to bop his head, coming up every down and then to breath before disappearing under the water. Yusuke groaned and bucked his hips slightly, not wanting to choke Ryuji with his dick.

“It’s fine.” Akira’s voice caused his eyes to shift over towards him. “He doesn’t have a gag reflex, so you can fuck his mouth if you want to.”

Yusuke was speechless as the teen flashed him a smirk and he glanced down, voice dying in his throat as brown eyes framed by a blush looked up at him. Ryuji gave a nod and his hands moved down to the tile to steady himself. Yusuke tighten his grip on the teen’s hair and started to thrust into his mouth, closing his eyes in bliss from the feeling. Ryuji groaned below him, causing the artist to shudder as it vibrated through his dick. He felt the blond flinch slightly and he opened his eyes, only to have his brain shut down as he watched Akira’s fingers disappear into Ryuji’s entrance.

Akira had a smirk on his face as he added another finger, scissoring them and stretching Ryuji’s hole open. “Do you want to fuck him, Yusuke?”

“I-” A moan erupted form the taller teen as he felt Ryuji suck harder and swirl his tongue around the leaking head. “I would love to.”

“Hear that, Ryuji?” The leader draped himself over the shorter teen and added another finger. “Yusuke wants to fuck you. Is that alright with you?”

Ryuji nodded rapidly and pushed his hips back into the finger as his eyes closed in pleasure. The idea of fucking the, his, handsome boyfriend spurred Yusuke into pulling his dick out of his mouth.  Ryuji moaned loudly and leaned against the artists hips for support as he rapidly thrusts against the now curling fingers.

“Akira! I-I!”

The ebony haired teen quickly grasped the bottom of the blond’s leaking erection. “Ah, ah, ahh. You said you wanted to last as long as possible and Yusuke hasn’t gotten the chance to fuck you yet.”

Ryuji squirmed and whined, dull nails digging into pale hips before brown eyes looked up into stormy gray.

“Y-Yusuke, please. I need to cum. M-make me cum…”

The navy haired teen swiftly picked up him up and settled the shorter boy above his dick. They both moaned as Yusuke entered him, lanky limbs wrapped around a broad chest as hands gripped pale knees.

“H-Holy shit, holy shit.” Ryuji chanted, head rolling back to lay on the taller teen’s shoulder. “You’re rubbing that spot… and you’re bigger than Akira.”

“You feel amazing and you’re squeezing me… you look beautiful like this, Ryuji.” Yusuke sighed into his neck.

“Mmmm, don’t say shit like that. I’m gonna cum if you say that.”

Yusuke kissed him as started to thrust up into the body. Ryuji moaned loudly into his mouth, eyes slipping close as the erection rubbed against his prostate. The pair broke off the kiss as Akira grabbed the blond’s head, turning him towards where the leader held his dick.

“Don’t forget about me.”

Ryuji’s hands moved from Yusuke’s knees to Akira’s hips as he leaned forward. His tongue flicked out to lick the bead of precum collecting at the tip before taking the rest of the member in his mouth.

“Good boy.” Akira sighed; hands moving down to gently play with the short blond locks. “You’re doing so well, Ryuji.”

A shudder ran through the teen’s body and Yusuke groaned, thrusting faster into the body above him.

“He has a kink, Yusuke. He’s likes to be told what a good job he’s doing and what a good boy he is.” The leader said, lazily bucking his hips as Ryuji bobbed his head.

“Well, he certainly feels amazing.” Yusuke nosed the nape of the teen’s neck. “So nice and good and the noises he was making were exquisite.” He groaned as he felt the blond shudder again. “A praise kink? The metaverse shall never be same again.”

Akira chuckled and bucked his hips faster and Yusuke sped up. Eventually, Ryuji’s hands flew away from the hips to grip his dick and jerk off in time with the increasing thrusts that got harder.

“A-About to cum, Ryuji?” The ebony haired  teen panted out.

The blond rapidly nodded and whimpered against the dick in his mouth.

“T-Then cum.”

On command, Ryuji’s body seized up as he came on the water in messy spurts. Akira groaned and held the blond’s head, hips snapping forward until he came with a groan. He waited until Ryuji swallowed al of his release before pulling away. Yusuke bit into the blond’s shoulder as his thrusts started to become unsteady.

“Y-Yusuke.” Ryuji groaned. “I-I can’t take any more. You gotta cum or I’m gonna go crazy…”

The artist grunted and held onto the blond’s hips as he came heavily inside him. Ryuji moaned at the sensation and sagged forwards into Akira’s chest. The ebony haired teen hummed and gently patted the blond’s head.

“Let’s get out, shall we? Yusuke, you’re more than welcome to stay with us. After all, we are boyfriends.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there's one more of the threesome coming in the future~


End file.
